Operation Germany
by Prodigy-Killer
Summary: Italy wants Germany will his innocence prove helpful? or not so much...  oneshot


Italy looked at Germany's picture on the map with a smile. That short blonde hair…those eyes…that strength…that wisdom… but most importantly… that uniform. It fit the other man so perfectly. The normally bouncy pizza loving bundle of joy was in a love sick stupor. 'Quick must get attention' he thought. Italy then looked around and spotted it. 'Yes…yes…perfect!' There was a freshly made pizza sitting on the table right where he had left it. He had called Germany earlier and he was due anytime for more training but that wasn't Italy's goal. Italy stared at the pizza. It hurt him to destroy his baby but it had to be done. He took his delicate finger and covered it in pizza sauce. He withdrew his finger just as Germany walked in. Italy allowed the fake tears to well up in his eyes and let the magic begin.

"Germaaaany." Italy sniffled. "I hurt my finger. See?" he said as he held up the sauce covered finger. 'lick it just lick it' his mind chanted over and over again. Germany looked at the supposed cut that was dripping in sauce and then he smiled.

"I know perfectly well how to take care of this." Then Germany went through the careful steps it takes to bandage a cut. He muttered to himself, "One: clean cut. Two: find bandage Three: wrap with bandage Four: kiss better" Damn his crazy boss' rules step four was highly uncalled for in every other medical instruction manual he had ever read but if it instructions aren't done to the letter the world….. it would end….

"Germany…" Italy said gravely. "Did you know there is a step five to this process no one knew of?" Germany's eyes widened. 'There can't be a step five. There are only four!' He thought to himself. He swallowed.

"What is…step five…" He said with a tone of seriousness like he was going to use a nuclear weapon on a colony of space bunnies. Italy frowned.

"Now I know neither one of us wanted it to come to this…. But…. Step five is…" Germany waited on baited breath for the instructions. "You must take the injured person on the nearest counter." Germany was slightly confused.

"Take? please explain Italy." The blonde stated. Italy smiled.

"Weeeeeell in our case it would be you having sex with me on that there counter no matter who is watching." Germany stood up.

"If it is what has to be done." A gleam shone in his eyes. "Let's get naked." Before Italy could bat an eyelash Germany had stripped off not only his clothes but his partner's as well.

"Germany not so fast we can take our time it is okay." Italy said as he felt his body get pressed to the cold counter.

"No we must accomplish the instructions." And with that Germany was in a kissing frenzy. Italy felt hard demanding kisses being placed all over his body as Germany took control. He licked and nipped all over leaving marks in his wake. Italy flinched at a few of the rougher nips. Germany noticed and slowed down a tad but not enough for the pace to be halted. He smirked as he saw the younger man shiver under his warm touch.

His fingers glided in-between the other man's shoulder blades as he massaged them in preparation for the beating they were about to take. Germany then flipped an overly aroused Italy onto his back. The darker haired man wrapped his legs around his seme as his torso took all his weight on the counter.

"Italy you better be prepared." Germany smirked as he moved his finger along Italy's cock which was standing at attention waiting for the master to take care of it. "I am going to complete step five." Germany lined his cock up with the unprepared entrance to the warm passage of Italy's. The smaller man yelled out in pain as Germany quickly shoved his cock into the other man.

'Holy fuck. Holy fuck.' Italy cursed in his head. 'Who knew Germany was so damn rough?' He questioned himself. Germany didn't move for a second. His pre-cum had provided some lubrication but other than that Italy was being taken raw and he wasn't sure he was ready. Germany looked down on the man.

'How amazing this man is so strong. He is going to complete the unheard of step five, how brave indeed.' And with that Germany drew himself out of Italy and then pushed back in with all his strength. He pounded into the smaller man who had tears running down his face. Germany placed a kiss on his forehead. "It will feel good soon I promise." Germany tilted his hips down and he got the result he was looking for. He had hit Italy's prostate. The young man cried out in pleasure.

"Germany oh my god!" He moaned out. "Again please, please." He begged under his breath. Germany kept hitting that one stop and he watched the pleasure come over Italy's face in waves. He felt the passage tightening on his weeping cock as he pushed into Italy again. "I don't think I can last much longer Germany." The small uke moaned out. Germany nodded and began to thrust even faster than the set pace. They both were breathing heard together as they felt the heat pooling in their nether regions. Germany continued to thrust until Italy's ass clamped down on him as the both of them came. The salty liquid spurted out of Italy's cock as he felt warmth explode inside him as Germany came. With a few more thrusts the both of them rode out their orgasms.

"Why did you make up step five?" Germany said after they had both cleaned up. He held the guide book with the rules out to Italy. Italy's eyes widened. He didn't think Germany would have checked.

"Uhm… It is in the updated version. THAT IS ONLY AVAILABLE IF YOU ASK JAPAN! AND IT IS IN JAPANESE SO I MUST TRANSLATE IT FOR YOU!" Italy created a lie. Germany nodded and hm'ed to himself.

"I will go obtain this new rule book. I must be up to date with these procedures. Thank you Italy." Italy nodded.

"No Problem Germany." Italy had dodged the bullet with that one. He set about doing other things but soon sat down and just reveled in the fact. He could make Germany do anything he wanted. After all it was "in the rules".


End file.
